3 meses se hacen eternos
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Si, lo es; Black Star es adicto al sexo. Su única solución: Estar 3 meses sin sexo. Pero todo es mas difícil si Tsubaki se pone a provocarlo intencionadamente, si sus amigos no le ayudan demasiado dándole ideas, y aparecen ELLAS cada vez que Tsubaki lo provoca. ¿Acabará violando Black Star a Tsubaki o se esperará a los 3 meses? RatedMA, pero tengo que poner M porque no sale. LEMMON


Esto es un fic de Black Star x Tsubaki. Ya están saliendo y ya han tenido relaciones sexuales. Tsubaki tiene 18 años y Black Star 17. No le han comentado a nadie lo de su relación juntos.** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Advertencia: LEMON.**

* * *

-Black Star...por favor...-dijo Tsubaki que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Black Star.

-No- se negó él, que seguía viendo la televisión.

-Por favor...- le insistió Tsubaki, que sabía que si Black Star no hacía la tarea, Stein acabaría diseccionándolo.

-No- volvió a negarse Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y si te regalo algo?- preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él replanteándose la idea.

-Pues... lo que tú quieras- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se pensó la idea mientras miraba a Tsubaki y no tardó mucho en decidirse.

-Tú desnudez- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y asintió. Black Star le rodeó la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó; al terminar intentó quitarle la camiseta, pero Tsubaki lo separó de ella.

-Primero la tarea.- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star suspiró, se separó de ella, se levantó y se sentó en la mesa con un folio y un lápiz delante. Tsubaki se sentó enfrente suya, también con un folio y un lápiz delante. Los dos se pusieron a pensar en que escribir; había que escribir lo importante que era su compañero. Relaciones amorosas y sexuales a parte. Cuando Black Star ya había pensado en lo que iba a poner empezó a escribir:  
«Para mi es muy importante Tsubaki porque sin ella podría haber matado a muchas personas o haberme convertido en algo parecido a mi padre. Ella es quien me calma, quien me tranquiliza, quien elimina mis miedos...

Definitivamente sin Tsubaki podría incluso estar en un hospital, o bajo un cementerio. Black Star.»

En verdad, Black Star se esforzó. Sabía que aunque hiciera la tarea, si no sacaba buena nota Tsubaki no le daría su regalo.

-Ya -anunció el peliazul.

Tsubaki sonrió, ella ya había terminado hace rato y se puso a observar como trabajaba Black Star.

-Me vuelvo a ver la televisión.- dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al sofá.

-Yo iré a darme una ducha.- dijo Tsubaki mientras se dirigía al baño.

Black Star aprovechó para guardar su tarea. No quería que Tsubaki la viera.

**~Al día siguiente~**

Stein entró por la puerta con un montón de hojas en la mano. (La tarea del día anterior)

-Voy a decir la nota de cada uno de ustedes...- dijo Stein.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, excepto Maka: porque sabía que iba a sacar un 10, Ox: por la misma razón que Maka, Patty: porque estaba entretenida mirando una mariposa que estaba en la ventana, Soul: porque sabía que iba a suspender y Black Star: porque estaba demasiado aburrido. Stein empezó a gritar:

-Maka Albarn...10

-Soul Evans...3

-Death the Kid...2

-Patty Thompson...2'5

-Liz Thompson...2

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...9

-Ox Ford...10

-Black Star...8'5

Todos se sorprendieron con la nota de Black Star y lo miraron incrédulos, excepto: Patty: que seguía con su mariposa, y Tsubaki que lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

Black Star ni se inmutó, simplemente, al ver que todos sus compañeros lo miraban de esa forma preguntó:  
-¿Qué?- después miró a Tsubaki y en un tono muy bajito dijo:

-Recuerda mi regalo.

Tsubaki asintió muy orgullosa de él.

**~En el descanso~**

Todos los alumnos de la clase de Stein se preguntaban como Black Star había sacado tan buena nota.

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty también hablaban sobre eso.

-¿Cómo es posible que Black Star saque de pronto tan buena nota? Nunca se le vio como un buen estudiante- dijo Liz algo confusa.

Tsubaki rió ante la escena, pues sabía el porque a todas esas preguntas. Maka, al notar que Tsubaki se había reído preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que yo si se porque Black Star sacó tan buena nota...- dijo Tsubaki cuando paró de reír.

Todas la miraron esperando ese «Porque...».

Tsubaki seguía riéndose sin decir nada.

-Y...¿Por qué Black Star sacó esa nota?- preguntó Liz.

-No te lo puedo decir...- dijo Tsubaki.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Vamos...- dijo Tsubaki adelantando a sus amigas para ir a clase.

-Esto es más misterioso aún...-le dijo Maka a Liz.

-Si... hay que descubrir que está pasando...- dijo Liz.

Maka asintió y entró en clase junto a Liz.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Black Star y Tsubaki se dirigieron a su casa, Kid, Patty y Liz a la mansión de Kid y Maka y Soul a su casa.

"¿Qué habrá pasado para que Black Star saque tan buena nota? Él nunca fue un buen estudiante, nunca hace la tarea... lo más impresionante no es que haya echo la tarea, porque Tsubaki logró convencerlo antes, solo una vez pero... Lo más impresionante es que haya sacado un 8'5. ¿Qué habrá echo Tsubaki?" pensó Maka de camino a su casa.

-Soul...- lo llamó Maka. Soul la miró.- ¿Sabes por qué Black Star sacó tan buena nota?- preguntó ella que quería a toda costa saber lo que pasó.

-No... en el descanso Kid y yo le preguntamos pero no nos dijo nada...- dijo el albino mirando al cielo.

***Flashback***

-¿Cómo es que sacaste tan buena nota?- preguntó Soul en un lugar apartado, con Kid y Black Star.

Black Star no dijo nada. Si hubiera dicho que Tsubaki le regalaría su cuerpo desnudo por aquello, Kid y Soul pensarían que Tsubaki es una puta.

-¿Por qué no contestas?- preguntó Kid al ver tan callado a su amigo.

-Porque no quiero, esa respuesta se irá conmigo a la tumba.- contestó un poco molesto Black Star.

Soul y Kid lo miraron mal. Black Star a ellos también. Kid y Soul pestañearon y Black Star soltó una sonrisa maléfica.

Soul se enfadó.

-ARG,¡somos tus amigos! ¿¡Por qué no nos lo cuentas?!- gritó Soul.

-Porque no quiero.- dijo cabreado Black Star.

"...A Black Star le gusta Tsubaki... ¿Quizás lo hizo por ella?" pensó Kid que no se quería meter en la pelea.

-¿Tiene que ver con Tsubaki?- preguntó Kid muy relajado.

Black Star dejó de pelearse con Soul para mirar a Kid sonrojado (Black Star).

-No- dijo Black Star nervioso.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojaste?- preguntó Soul.

-No me he sonrojado- se defendió Black Star.

-¿Y por qué estas tan nervioso?- preguntó Kid.

-No estoy nervioso- se volvió a intentar defender Black Star.

-¿Qué ha podido pasar con Tsubaki para que pasara eso?- le preguntó Kid a Soul, ignorando a Black Star.

Black Star se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero al escuchar...

-Puede que se lo pidiera desnuda...- dijo Soul con una sonrisa de pervertido.

Black Star se dio media vuelta muy sonrojado y enojado.

-PIENSA LO QUIERAS, PERO ESO NO ES ASÍ.- dijo Black Star, y se dio media vuelta y se fue. Soul y Kid se quedaron en el lugar mirando como Black Star se alejaba.

-¿Acerté?- preguntó Soul.

-Estamos cerca, pero no es eso.- dijo Kid.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

***Fin del Flashback***

-Pero...- dijo Soul. Maka lo miró.- sabemos que tiene que ver con Tsubaki...- terminó él. Maka asintió. "Aunque ya sabía algo parecido... un dato es un dato..."pensó Maka.

**~Vamos con Black Star y Tsubaki~**

Black Star abrió la puerta de la casa y se tiró en el sofá, cansado (Black Star). Tsubaki se sentó a su lado, sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki. Black Star la miró. -¿Cuándo vas a querer ver tu regalo?- en ese momento Tsubaki se sonrojó más. Black Star sonrió y dijo:  
-Esta noche, ¿si?

Tsubaki asintió y se dirigió a la ducha. En verdad, tenía ganas de darle a Black Star su regalo.

**~De noche, por fin~**

Ya era de noche, Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en el sofá sentados, ya habían terminado de cenar y Tsubaki no sabía como "romper el hielo" para darle a Black Star su regalo.

De pronto Black Star apagó el televisor, cogió a Tsubaki por la barbilla y la besó. Al separarse, Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿Ya?

-Si...- contestó Black Star.

-Vamos a la cama...- dijo Tsubaki mientras cogía la mano de Black Star y se levantaba para ir a su cuarto(el de Black Star)

Black Star no se hizo de rogar y la siguió.

Al llegar a la cama, Black Star tiró (con cuidado) a Tsubaki en la cama, se puso encima suya y empezó a desnudarla. Como afuera estaba lloviendo (granizo incluido), Black Star supuso que Tsubaki tendría frío; para su sorpresa, cuando le quitó la camiseta y la tocó estaba caliente. Black Star sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida y empezó a frotar uno de sus dedos contra la vagina de Tsubaki; y como supuso, Tsubaki estaba mojada y húmeda. Black Star la miró y la vio sonrojada; la besó y le quitó la falda y la ropa interior mientras ella iba quitándole las calzonas y los boxers. Cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos Black Star miró a Tsubaki y Tsubaki sonrió. Black Star comenzó a penetrarla suave y despacito, después a una velocidad normal y finalmente lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegaron al punto clímax los dos empezaron a gemir.

.

.

.

Ahora estaban los dos en la misma cama, desnudos, abrazados y dormidos.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡Black Star despierta!- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó todavía medio dormido Black Star.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos y vamos tarde!- dijo Tsubaki mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía. Black Star también se levantó y empezó a arreglarse rápido. Tuvieron que salir del apartamento sin desayunar.

-*Jadeo**Jadeo* Llegamos a tiempo...- dijo Black Star en la puerta del Shibusen.

-*Jadeo* Si...- dijo Tsubaki mientras entraba.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Maka al ver tan cansados a sus amigos.

-Nos quedamos dormidos...- dijo Black Star antes de que Soul y Kid le empujaran a un sitio apartado.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Black Star.

-Hasta que nos lo cuentes...- dijo Soul.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo- dijo Black Star.

-Pero somos tus amigos...- dijo Kid ya un poco molesto por la falta de confianza.

-¿No confías en nosotros?- preguntó Soul esperando así, la respuesta a sus dudas por las notas de su amigo.

-No- dijo Black Star.

-AH, ¡Mono asimétrico!¿¡Que te crees, que nos subiremos a un pico del Shibusen a decir el por qué a tus buenas notas?!- gritó desesperado Kid.

-Primero, el más asimétrico aquí eres tú. Y segundo, no quiero contaros nada.- dijo Black Star.

-Es verdad, merezco la muerte, matadme...- dijo deprimido Kid.

Soul y Black Star no dijeron nada.

-Danos una pista por lo menos...- le dijo Soul a Black Star.

-No-dijo Black Star.

-Vengaaaaa...- dijo Soul.

-Cuéntanoslo...-dijo Kid cuando se recuperó de ser asimétrico.

-Vengaaaaa...-siguió Soul.

-Cuéntanoslo...-siguió Kid.

-Vengaaaaa...-siguió Soul con una cara de cachorrito.

-Cuéntanoslo...-siguió Kid con la misma cara de Soul.

-¡Vale, pero cállense ya!- acabó cediendo Black Star. Kid y Soul sonrieron. Black Star cogió aire para comenzar cuando de pronto...

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-A clase...- gritó Stein.

Black Star sonrió y entró en la clase.

-¡Que inoportuno joder!- dijo Soul enfadado.

-Después nos lo contará en el descanso.- dijo Kid.

**~Descanso~**

-Bueno...- dijo Soul, con Kid y Black Star en un lugar apartado.

Suspiro por parte de Black Star.

-¿Nos lo vas a contar o no?- dijo Kid impaciente.

-Si... *suspiro* saqué tan buena nota porque Tsubaki...- Black Star se sonrojó- e-ella me regalo...- se sonrojó más Black Star.- s-su... des...nudez...

Kid y Soul lo miraron y después se imaginaron a Tsubaki desnuda y se sonrojaron, pues el cuerpo de Tsubaki sería hermoso.

-¡NO SE LO IMAGINEN!- gritó Black Star al ver sonrojados a sus amigos.

-E-es inevitable... Tsubaki tiene un hermoso cuerpo...- dijo Kid.

-La verdad es que si.- dijo Black Star recordando a Tsubaki.(vestida)

-¿Y no se enojó?- preguntó Soul.

-¿Por qué iba a enojarse?- preguntó Black Star que no se había dado cuenta de que no le mencionó a nadie su relación con Tsubaki.

-A ver... Black Star... piensa...- dijo Kid, que le parecía que su amigo se había vuelto tonto. Black Star lo miró extrañado.

-JODER, SI TSUBAKI SE ENOJA CUANDOD LA ESPIAS EN LOS BAÑOS TERMALES SE ENOJARÍA CUANDO LA VISTES DESNU...- gritó Soul, aunque no terminó la frase porque Black Star le tapó la boca.

-¡No grites, imbécil!- dijo Black Star cuando dejó libre a Soul.

-Perdón, pero es verdad. ¿No se enojó?- preguntó Soul.

-¿Por qué iba a enojarse? Es mi novia- dijo Black Star.

Kid y Soul se quedaron un rato mirándolo sin creerse que Tsubaki (hermosa y tranquila) estuviera con Black Star (egocéntrico e impaciente como él solo). Kid y Soul levantaron una ceja en señal de que no se lo creían.

-Preguntadle a ella si no...- dijo Black Star al ver las caras incrédulas de sus amigos. Kid y Soul se miraron y después lo miraron a él.

-¿¡Y cuándo nos ibas a contar que estabas saliendo con ella?!¿¡En vuestra boda?!- gritó Soul.

-¡Que no grites!- gritó Black Star, que no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba saliendo con Tsubaki.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Se os oye desde allí- dijo Maka señalando el lugar donde estaba el grupo de las chicas antes.

-Pues que...- dijo Soul. Y hubiera terminado diciendo:  
_«Black Star sacó buena nota porque está saliendo con Tsubaki y ella le regalo su desnudez por aquello»_. Si no fuera porque Black le tapó la boca otra vez.

Kid suspiró.  
-No pasó nada chicas... volvamos a clase...- dijo Kid dirigiéndose a la clase. Todos lo siguieron.

-Soul...- lo llamó Black Star.

-¿Qué?- dijo Soul mirando a su amigo.

-No vayas a contar nada de lo que hay entre Tsubaki y yo...- dijo Black Star.

-descuida, a mi no me gustar contar las cosas...- dijo Soul.

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?- preguntó Maka al ver a Black Star y Soul un poco apartados del grupo.

-Nada...- dijo Soul entrando en la clase.

**~se acaban las clases~**

Cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente apartamento.

-Black Star...- lo llamó Tsubaki cuando terminó de comer y vestirse.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsubaki?- preguntó él.

-Voy a salir un rato con las chicas, ¿si?- dijo ella sonrojándose

-De acuerdo- dijo él sonriendo. Tsubaki lo besó, el beso no se prolongó mucho, pero era un beso, y se fue.

**~Un ratito más tarde...~**

*Toc, toc, toc*

Black Star abrió y se encontró a Soul y Kid en la puerta.

.

.

.

Ahora estaban los tres en el sofá hablando.

-Entonces... cuando sacas buena nota Tsubaki te regala su desnudez...- dijo Soul.

-Si-contestó Black Star.

-¿Y cuánto llevan saliendo?- preguntó Kid.

-Creo... que unos cuatro meses o así...- dijo Black Star.

-Tío suertudo...- murmuró Soul.

-¿Y tú que tal con Maka?- le preguntó Black Star a Soul.

-Mal, es una estrecha...- dijo Soul molesto.- a este paso solo tendremos sexo en nuestro décimo aniversario...

Black Star y Kid rieron. Soul los miró mal y se callaron.

-¿Y tú qué? Todavía no estas saliendo con nadie, ¿cierto?- le dijo Soul a Kid.

-La verdad... es que si estoy saliendo con alguien...- dijo Kid.

-¿Y cuándo nos lo ibas a decir?- preguntó Black Star.

-No te pongas así que tu te has callado lo de Tsubaki durante cuatro meses...- dijo Soul.

-Que pesado con el temita...- dijo Black Star.

-Bueno... ¿y con quién estas saliendo?- preguntó Soul.

-...con Patty...- dijo Kid. Black Star y Soul lo miraron y se imaginaron la pareja.

-Pues...yo no les veo juntos...- dijo Soul.

-Por lo menos nosotros si tenemos sexo...- dijo Kid.

Soul se calló, iba perdiendo en esa batalla.

-Joder... los dos tienen sexo con mujeres de hermoso cuerpo...- empezó Soul.

-Si...- le interrumpió Black Star.

-Muy hermoso...- dijo Kid.

-Y yo nada... si por lo menos Maka tuviera más pecho...- terminó Soul deprimido.

Black Star y Kid sonrieron. Los dos tenían chicas hermosas, sobre todo Black Star...

**~Por la tarde (casi de noche)~**

Cada uno había vuelto a su casa, y por fin llegaron las chicas.

-Ya llegué, Black Star- anunció Tsubaki mientras entraba por la puerta. Black Star sonrió, se levantó del sofá y fue a recibirla con un beso. Después, Tsubaki se fue a hacer la cena, cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

**~Al día siguiente, en la clase de Stein~**

-Y mañana haremos un examen escrito con preguntas sobre este libro. Y no se preocupen, solo tiene 50 páginas...- dijo Stein.

-¿¡Para mañana?!- se asombró Black Star.

-¿¡Cincuenta páginas?!- se asombró Soul.

-Yo he leído libros muchos más largos, no te quejes...- le dijo Maka a Soul.

-Tú te has leído hasta la biblia- dijo Soul. Maka le pegó un Maka-Chop.

-¿¡A que viene eso?!- preguntó enfadado Soul.

-No se...- dijo Maka recogiendo.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

**~Casa de Tsubaki y Black Star~**

-Prefiero suspender a leer un libro...- dijo Black Star.

-Pero si tienes pocas páginas...- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Pocas páginas? Tiene 50...- dijo Black Star. Tsubaki suspiró. "Mm...¿quizás siga en pie lo de tarea-x-sexo?...= pensó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...- la llamó él. Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿Sigue en pie nuestro trato?- preguntó él.

"¿Se replanteó la idea?" se preguntó Tsubaki. Sonrió, pues que Black Star leyera un libro era un record; y si solo tenía que regalarle su cuerpo, ¿por qué no?. Tsubaki asintió sonrojada. Black Star sonrió, apagó el televisor y cogió el libro para empezar a leerlo. Tsubaki cogió el suyo y empezó también a leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Black Star ya iba por la última página y tenía prisa, pues si tardaba tanto no le daría tiempo a entrenar...

-YA- anunció muy alegre Black Star. Tsubaki le sonrió. Ella terminó hace rato de leer y se puso a leer otro libro. Black Star se levantó, como siempre; se quitó la camiseta y se fue a su cuarto a entrenar. Tsubaki se sonrojó. No era la primera vez que veía a Black Star sin camiseta; es más, llevaba desde los 13 años quitándose la camiseta para entrenar. Y Tsubaki como siempre, hacía como que leía, pero en verdad se dedicaba a mirarlo. Black Star no lo notaba, estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que no sabía nada de que era espiado por su compañera. Muchas veces, cuando terminaba de entrenar y se sentaba un rato a respirar, aún sin ponerse la camiseta, veía a su compañera sonrojada. Él, sin sospechar nada, solo le dedicaba una sonrisa; una de esas que Tsubaki amaba ver, porque era a la única a la que le dedicaba esas sonrisas. Aunque sin saberlo, ella hacía lo mismo, pues cuando salía del baño, Black Star se quedaba embobado, mirándola, y más de una vez la llamó inconscientemente. A lo que Tsubaki dedicaba una sonrisa, y volvía a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Bueno, aún haber pasado casi 5 años viendo a Black Star sin camiseta, se sonrojaba, porque ella lo amaba.

Cuando Black Star terminó de entrenar, se sentó y respiró un poco, se puso la camiseta y se sentó en el sofá; al lado de Tsubaki. Él la miró, y ella, al notar la mirada de su novio, lo miró. Él, no ocultó su mirada, como hacían las otras personas; Tsubaki sonrió y se levantó mientras decía:

-Voy a darme una ducha...

Black Star asintió. Tsubaki entró en el baño y se recargó contra la puerta. Sonrió al recordar la imagen de Black Star, se desnudó y entró en la ducha.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Cada uno estaba haciendo el examen. Black Star solo contestó 8 preguntas de 10, lo que no sabía era que al contestar 8, acertaría 7.

**~Al día siguiente~**

Todos estaban nerviosos con las notas, Black Star seguía con su aburrimiento y no le importaba mucho, aunque si deseaba sacar buena nota para... bueno... divertirse esa noche con Tsubaki.

-Diré cada una de las notas de ustedes.- empezó a gritar Stein.

-Maka Albarn...10

-Soul Evans...2

-Death the Kid...1'5

-Patty Thompson...2

-Liz Thompson...1

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...8'5

-Ox Ford...10

-Black Star...7

Black Star sonrió. Un 7 era una muy buena nota para él. Hoy se lo pasaría bien por la noche...

**~Descanso~**

-Tsubaki...- la llamó Black Star.

-¿Qué ocurre, Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Con un 7... el trato sigue en pie, ¿verdad?- preguntó él.

Tsubaki suspiró, ella se había asustado un poco, y si solo era eso, se tranquilizó.

-Si Black Star...- dijo ella.

Black Star sonrió y se fue con sus amigos. Tsubaki suspiró y pensó que quizás, Black Star, era un poco adicto al sexo.

**~En la clase de Stein~**

-Para mañana me contestarán a las preguntas de la pizarra sobre el tema que estamos dando...- dijo Stein al tocar la campana.

Black Star suspiró, las preguntas eran muchas...

**~Se acaban las clases~**

**~En la casa de Tsubaki y Black Star~**

Tsubaki estaba leyendo y Black Star se puso a hacer la tarea.

Tsubaki se sentó al lado de él, un poco preocupada y le dijo:

-Black Star...

Black Star la miró.

-Aunque me guste que hagas la tarea... no podemos tener sexo cada vez que la hagas...

-¿¡Por qué no?!- dijo Black Star, pero sin levantar la voz.

-Porque eso acabaría doliendo...- dijo Tsubaki (gotita manga).

Black Star sopló de mala manera.

-Pero podíamos hacer un día si un día no...- dijo él con la esperanza de que Tsubaki cediera.

-B-Black Star...aún así acabaría doliendo... y (gotita manga) creo que tienes un problema...

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó él.

-C-creo que eres adicto al sexo...

-¿Por qué iba a ser yo adicto al sexo?- preguntó algo molesto él.

-Porque en todos los cumpleaños de todos nuestros amigos quieres que tengamos sexo, porque varias veces me propusiste que para año nuevo, los cinco minutos antes, tuviéramos sexo para acabar el año teniendo sexo y empezar el otro teniendo sexo...- empezó Tsubaki.

-Vale, vale... quizás si sea adicto al sexo...- la interrumpió Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo besó y dijo:

-Pase lo que pase, yo te amo...

-Yo también te amo Tsubaki...- dijo él, y después la besó.

-Y...Tsubaki...-dijo él al separarse.-¿Se puede dejar de ser adicto al sexo?

-¡Claro!- respondió alegre Tsubaki.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él.

-Pues...creo que es estando una temporada sin sexo...- dijo Tsubaki pensando.

-...¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó él con menos interés.

-Pues digamos que...unos...no se...¿3 meses, quizás?- dijo ella.

-¿¡3 MESES?!- preguntó él.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- se quejó él.

Tsubaki pensó un poco, después sonrió, se acercó al oído de Black Star y le susurró:

-¿Y si después de esos tres meses...hacemos lo que tú quieras?-con una voz provocadora.

-...¿Te refieres a sexo?- preguntó Black Star abrazando a Tsubaki, que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-He dicho lo que tú quieras...si quieres sexo...tendremos sexo...- dijo Tsubaki todavía en ese tono provocador.

Black Star sonrió y la besó.

-y...¿a partir de cuando empiezan los 3 meses sin sexo?- preguntó Black Star.

-Ahora- dijo Tsubaki levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para leer.

Black Star suspiró y se puso a entrenar...

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki se levantó y señaló los tres meses que le quedaban a Black Star.

Después se duchó, se vistió y llamó a Black Star, que se levantó, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó con Tsubaki y los dos se dirigieron al Shibusen...

…

-Entonces...¿Black Star es adicto al sexo?- preguntó Maka a Tsubaki, que asintió.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene que estar sin sexo?- preguntó Liz.

-T-tres meses...- dijo Tsubaki un poco sonrojada.

-¿T-tres meses?- se extrañó Liz.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Y él sabe controlar las ganas de sexo?-preguntó Patty.- Si sabe controlarlas será muy fácil...-terminó Patty.

-Pues no se...- dijo Tsubaki algo confusa.

-¿Y por qué no le provocas?- preguntó Liz.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Es decir...te pones sexy...hablas en un tono provocador...te pones a besarlo cada vez más apasionadamente...- dijo Liz.

-Es divertido...- dijo Maka.

-Yo muchas veces provoco a Kid...- dijo Patty.

-¡Es verdad!, varias veces he visto a Patty muy sexy y a Kid con una erección- dijo Liz.

-¿Y si no sabe controlarse?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tranquila, cuanto más lo provoques... más sabrá controlarse la próxima vez...- dijo Maka.

-Aunque teniendo en cuenta que él es Black Star...-dijo Liz.

Todas se quedaron un rato pensando.

-Se pondrá muy cachondo sea cuando sea.- dijeron todas a la vez, incluso Tsubaki.

…

-Entonces, ¿eres adicto al sexo?- preguntó Soul.

-Si...-contestó Black Star.

-¿Y tienes que estar 3 meses sin sexo?-preguntó Kid.

-Si...-contestó Black Star.

Soul rió un rato.

Después Black Star dijo:

-Por lo menos nosotros ya hemos tenido sexo...

Soul se calló.

Black Star sonrió.

-¿Y no puedes tener nada de sexo?- preguntó Kid.

-Nada...además Tsubaki me dijo que ni sexo ni...fe...fa...fela...fale...-intentaba recordar una palabra Black Star.

-¿Felación?- preguntó Kid, creyendo que era la palabra que buscaba su amigo.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Black Star.

-No creo que Tsubaki te haya echo una felación...- dijo Kid incrédulo.

-¿Qué es una felación?- preguntó Black Star.

-Eso...-dijo Soul, que tampoco sabía el significado de «felación».

-Usen un diccionario...yo no les voy a explicar lo que significa...-dijo Kid dirigiéndose a clase.

Black Star y Soul lo siguieron, y cuando Maka se acercó a Soul, este le preguntó:

-Maka...¿Qué es una felación?

Maka se sonrojó y después le pegó un Maka-Chop.

-¿A que viene eso?- preguntó Soul.

-Eso que preguntaste fue pervertido...- dijo Maka sonrojada.

-No entiendo porque se enojan tanto cuando lo preguntamos...-dijo Black Star, que estaba allí, presenciando la escena junto a Tsubaki.

-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki, y se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Una felación es cuando alguien le lame el pene a otra persona...- terminó Tsubaki y se separó de él.

-Ah...¿Pero eso no se llamaba mamada?-preguntó Black Star.

-También se le puede llamar así...-contestó Tsubaki sonrojada.

-¿Entonces, una mamada es lo mismo que una felación?-preguntó Soul.

Maka asintió sonrojada.  
De pronto llegó Patty que se enteró de no se qué de una felación.

-¿Que es una felación?-preguntó ella, con Kid que la había acompañado.

-Una mamada...-contestó Soul.

-¿Qué es una mamada?- preguntó Patty.

-Cuando se la chupas a Kid.-contestó Black Star.

-¡Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki molesta.

-¡Yo no hago eso!-dijo Patty sonrojada.

-¿A no?¿Y lo de anoche que fue?- mintió Kid para molestarla.

-¡Ayer no hicimos nada!-dijo molesta Patty.

-No te enfades, si todos sabemos que no lo hiciste...- dijo Kid besándola en la frente para tranquilizarla.

=Si, ni Tsubaki me hace una mamada, ¿quieres saber dónde me corrí el otro día?= pensó decirle a Kid. Pero después pensó que Tsubaki podía molestarse y no dijo nada. (Black Star).

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Vamos a clase...-dijo Maka.

Todos la siguieron y entraron en la clase de Stein.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

_  
**~primer mes~  
**_

Black Star tenía unas ganas de sexo monumentales.

Varias veces se lo había propuesto a Tsubaki, pero ella siempre le decía que no.

-Tsubaki...por favor...-insistió Black Star.

-No...-volvió a negar Tsubaki.

-Por favor...- insistió Black Star.

-No...-dijo Tsubaki un poco harta.

-Por favor...-insistió Black Star.

-¡Que no! Que pesado eres...-dijo Tsubaki molesta.

Black Star suspiró.

**~primer día del segundo mes~**

Tsubaki estaba en los baños termales, pensando en lo que le dijo Liz:  
**Flashback**

-Es decir...te pones sexy...hablas en un tono provocador...te pones a besarlo cada vez más apasionadamente...

**Fin del Flashback*

"¿De verdad voy a provocar a Black Star? No creo que se merezca eso...¿no?... Según las chicas es divertido, pero necesitaría una razón para hacer eso...¿Quizás una venganza?... Si, perfecto...seguro que será divertido...¿Pero cómo voy a provocarle?..."pensaba Tsubaki; hasta que sintió cerca el alma de Black Star.

-Creo que provocarle será fácil, al fin y al cabo, él es Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki en un tono bajo, y lanzó un suriken, que le dio al chico.

-Au...- se quejó él.

-¿De verdad crees que vas a superar tu adicción al sexo espiándome?- preguntó Tsubaki, con la toalla puesta al lado de Black Star, que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Por lo menos no pienso en el sexo...-dijo él.

-Viéndome desnuda, ¿no?- preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star se sonrojó y sonrió.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-¿te irás a casa ahora?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Ni de coña.-dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Pues me voy yo...-dijo mientras se levantaba y fue a cambiarse.

Black Star se sentó, se quitó el suriken de la frente y miró como Tsubaki se iba.

Black Star se quedó un rato pensando.

Después, Tsubaki salió y se dirigió a casa, y él la alcanzó.

-¿Tsubaki, estas enfadada?- preguntó él cuando la alcanzó.

-Black Star...es que es todo los días lo mismo...y encima si eres adicto al sexo, peor...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Pero yo no sabía que era adicto al sexo...-dijo él.

-Pero aún así es moles...-dijo Tsubaki, pero Black Star la besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Pero yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti-dijo Black Star al separarse.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato mirándolo. Nunca pensó que Black Star pudiera decir ese tipo de cosas...  
-Tsubaki...¿estás bien? Desde hace rato no has dicho nada...-preguntó un poco preocupado Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

-Si, estoy bien...volvamos a casa...-dijo Tsubaki al separarse.

Black Star asintió y empezó a andar.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

Él la miró.

-Un día me dejarás bañarme sin que me espíes, ¿no?- dijo Tsubaki triste.

Black Star se quedó un rato callado, no pensaba que a Tsubaki le molestara aquello tanto...

-Claro Tsubaki...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió. Black Star la miró de reojo, y al verla sonreír, sonrió.

Al rato, llegaron al departamento. Black Star se puso a entrenar en su cuarto, y Tsubaki entró al suyo para pensar en lo que podía hacer para provocar a Black Star.

"Según lo que me dijo Liz...tenía que ponerme sexy...¿pero, qué me pongo?..."pensó Tsubaki, y al rato se acordó de una prenda que le podía valer.

Aprovechando que era verano y hacía calor, Tsubaki se puso un camisón de tirantas azul claro que enseñaba un poco el escote.

Tsubaki se miró en un espejo.

"¿Se pondrá Black Star cachondo cuando me vea?"se preguntaba Tsubaki mientras se miraba en el espejo, aunque como estaba ahora, podía poner cachondo a quien se propusiera, y si se proponía poner cachondo a Black Star, la misión saldría perfecta.

Tsubaki se soltó el pelo y fue al sofá a leer.

Cuando Black Star terminó de entrenar, se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Tsubaki, y al mirarla, y verla así, tan sexy, se sonrojó. Tsubaki, sabía que Black Star la estaba mirando, y que lo de ponerlo cachondo estaba funcionando, pero se supone que ella no sabe nada, así que lo miró con una cara inocente y preguntó:

-Black Star...¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?-dijo Black Star, y miró a Tsubaki a la cara.- Si...estoy bien...- y encendió la televisión.

"Mierda...Tsubaki está muy sexy...que ganas tengo...Black Star...concéntrate...tres meses pasan muy lentos...y si encima Tsubaki va así...Pero,¿Qué te crees?¿Qué Tsubaki lo hace a posta?...¿Estoy hablando con migo mismo?"pensó Black Star. Después sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en sexo.

Tsubaki lo vio. "... parece que esto funciona...bueno...ya me puse sexy...lo próximo era...Si, el tono provocador y los besos. Tengo una idea para hacer los dos últimos pasos..."pensó Tsubaki.

-Black Star...voy a hacer ya la cena, ¿si?-dijo Tsubaki en un tono normal.

Black Star la miró y asintió.

Al rato, Tsubaki puso la cena y llamó a Black Star para cenar.

Mientras cenaban, Tsubaki pensaba:

"¿Estará bien esto? Black Star es adicto al sexo, y si tiene que controlarse esto no le va a ayudar mucho..."

Black Star y Tsubaki terminaron de cenar, y Tsubaki recogió mientras Black Star veía la televisión.

Después, Tsubaki se sentó a su lado a leer...

Tsubaki suspiró, dejó el libro a su lado,apagó la televisión( Black Star se quedó mirándola(a Tsubaki) para ver el por qué a todo eso) y se puso encima de Black Star.

De modo que él estaba sentado, y Tsubaki estaba sentada, abriendo las piernas, juntando sus partes íntimas con las de él, excepto por la ropa, pero el simple roce era provocador.

Black Star la miraba sonrojado, y Tsubaki lo miraba, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero pensó:  
"Ya no hay vuelta atrás...recuerda: un tono provocador y besos cada vez más apasionados..."

Black Star no decía nada, ni Tsubaki tampoco.

El silencio había inundado la sala, hasta que Tsubaki rompió ese silencio.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, en el tono perfecto para provocar a Black Star.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-preguntó él, nervioso y sonrojado.

-...-Tsubaki no dijo nada; haciendo que Black Star se pusiera más nervioso y más cachondo por momentos.

Tsubaki besó a Black Star, y él la abrazó, correspondiendo, también, al beso.

Poco a poco Black Star sentía más calor del que ya tenía.  
Varias veces, Tsubaki movía sus caderas, haciendo que sus partes íntimas y el miembro de él se rozaran, (con la ropa puesta) poniendo más cachondo a Black Star. ¿Pero quién no lo haría?

Black Star, de vez en cuando, cuando se besaban, abría un poco el ojo y alcanzaba a ver la ropa interior de Tsubaki, y se ponía más cachondo.

Al separarse, los dos sintiendo calor e incluso sudando un poco, se miraron.

"Creo que Black Star se puso cachondo..."pensó Tsubaki al ver a Black Star sudando y sonrojado. "Veamos si es cierto..."pensó Tsubaki, y después volvió a besar a Black Star.

Mientras se besaban, Tsubaki metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Black Star y empezó a acariciar su pecho; y después pasó su mano, por el miembro de Black Star, por fuera de la ropa.

Black Star se puso tan cachondo con lo que Tsubaki estaba haciendo, que hasta tuvo una erección.

"mierda, espero que Tsubaki no se de cuenta..."pensaba Black Star mientras seguían besándose.

"Tsubaki, lo conseguiste, pusiste muy cachondo a Black Star. ¿La prueba? La erección que está teniendo ahora mismo..."pensó Tsubaki.

Al separarse, los dos sonrojados, pero sobre todo Black Star, Tsubaki dijo:

-Black Star...-en un tono provocador.

-¿si, Tsubaki?-dijo Black Star, que estaba jadeando un poco.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-dijo Tsubaki en un tono normal, mientras se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Black Star se quedó un rato en el sofá sentado.

Black Star se echó un poco hacía atrás, quedándose apoyado en la pared. Cerró los ojos, miró hacia arriba y se llevó la mano al pelo pensando:

"Tsubaki...me pusiste muy cachondo..."

Después se desnudó, entró en la ducha y se dio una ducha con agua fría para no estar tan caliente.

**~Mientras Black Star se está dando una ducha~**

**~En el cuarto de Tsubaki...~**

Tsubaki estaba en su cama pensando:  
"En verdad puse a Black Star muy cachondo. Tuvo una erección, como para no notarla... Se está dando una ducha fría y todo... Las chicas tenían razón. Esto es divertido... debería hacerlo de vez en cuando..."pensó Tsubaki, y se durmió.

**~En el baño~**

Black Star se estaba secando y se ponía el pijama mientras pensaba:

"Joder...justo cuando no puedo tener sexo es cuando Tsubaki se pone más sexy y provocativa... Como hubiera deseado poder tener sexo... Espero que Tsubaki no haya notado mi erección... pero es que...¿Cómo no voy a tener una erección si se pone a rozar nuestras partes íntimas...a besarme...a acariciarme el pene?...Arg, que ganas de tener sexo..."pensó Black Star, y después se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. "Espero que Tsubaki me provoque tanto como ahora cuando ya pueda tener sexo...aunque seguro que ella no lo ha hecho queriendo..."pensó Black Star antes de dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó Maka.

-¿Se puso cachondo?-preguntó Liz, con Patty, Maka y Tsubaki en un lugar apartado de los chicos.

-Tuvo una erección...-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

Las chicas empezaron a reír, no muy fuerte, pero a reír.

…

-¿Entonces tuviste una erección?-preguntó Soul.

-Si...-dijo Black Star.- ¡Pero como para no tenerla! Tú imagínate:

A Tsubaki encima tuya, en camisón, rozando sus partes íntimas con tu miembro, besándose, acariciándote el pecho y el pene, hablándote en un tono provocador...-dijo Black Star.

Kid y Soul lo imaginaron y no tardaron en sonrojarse.

-Siendo así, me extraña que no tuvieras una erección antes...-dijo Kid.

-Ni se les ocurra soñar con eso...-dijo algo molesto Black Star.

-Pero es un poco raro que Tsubaki se ponga provocativa sin motivo, para eso tendría que estar cachonda...-dijo Soul.

-Ten en cuenta que ella también va a estar 3 meses sin sexo...-dijo Kid.

-O no...quizás se tire a otro...-dijo Soul.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-preguntó preocupado Black Star.

-Black Star...tienes que admitirlo...nadie aguantaría 3 meses sin sexo si no es Maka...así que se buscará a otro que le de sexo...-dijo Soul poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-¿Por qué quieres amargar a Black Star?-preguntó Kid a Soul.

-Black Star...aunque es posible que eso pase...es más posible que Tsubaki también se aguante, esperando al gran día...-le animó Kid.

-No me líen...¿Va a tener sexo con otro o no?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si-contestó a la misma vez que Kid.(Soul)

-No-contestó a la misma vez que Soul. (Kid).

Kid y Soul se miraron mal.

-Será mejor que le preguntes a ella...-dijo Kid.

-Si...después de sacar un 10...-dijo Black Star.

-Pues mira, sería buena motivación. Saber si se la va a follar otro a cambio de buena nota...-dijo Soul.

Black Star se deprimió más y Kid le dio un pellizco a Soul.

-Lo bueno es que si Tsubaki se dio cuenta de tu erección...no se lo contará a nadie. No irá por hay diciendo:  
«Ayer Black Star tuvo una erección porque me puse cachonda y quise provocarle» NO.-dijo Kid.

-Eso es verdad...-dijo Black Star, dirigiéndose a clase, junto a Kid y Soul, pues ya había tocado la campana.

**~En clase de Stein~**

"¿Qué podría seguir haciendo para provocar a Black Star?...

¡Ya se!...Si, eso podría ponerlo cachondo..."pensó Tsubaki.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

Tsubaki y Black Star se dirigieron a su departamento.

Al llegar, Black Star se puso a ver un rato la televisión, y Tsubaki se puso su camisón provocador, cogió un libro, se sentó al lado de Black Star e hizo como que leía, pero en verdad estaba planeando como provocarle otra vez.

Black Star miraba de reojo a Tsubaki y al verla tan sexy se sonrojó.

"Mm...creo que eso estaría bien...pero tendría que preguntarle a las chicas...yo no entiendo de eso...aunque puede que ellas tampoco..."pensaba Tsubaki.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Black Star se levantó a abrir, y se encontró con Kid.

-¿Puedes salir un momento?-preguntó Kid serio.

-Tsubaki...voy a salir un momento...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

Cuando Black Star se fue, Tsubaki llamó a Liz.

-¿Si?-preguntó Liz.

-Liz, soy Tsubaki...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Ah hola Tsubaki, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es que...querría poner cachondo hoy también a Black Star, y se me ocurrió una idea, pero no se como llevar a cabo una parte...

-¿Qué parte?-preguntó Liz.

-Pues veras...-Tsubaki le contó esa parte.

-Ah, es muy fácil, eso también lo he echo yo...es...

Cable azul con verde y rojo con amarillo. Y el negro lo dejas suelto.

-dijo Liz.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Tsubaki.-Gracias...-y Después colgó.

…

"A ver...era rojo con amarillo...y verde con azul...y el negro suelto... ¡Ya esta!" pensó Tsubaki mientras hacía una cosa.

Después, se puso a hacer la comida mientras pensaba en como continuar con el plan.

-Tsubaki...ya he vuelto...-dijo Black Star entrando.

-Hola, Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki poniendo la mesa.

-Que buena pinta-dijo Black Star viendo la comida y después besó en la mejilla a Tsubaki.

-Gracias...-dijo ella sonrojada.

Después de que comieran y Tsubaki recogiera, Black Star se puso a entrenar y Tsubaki decidió empezar con su plan, así que fue a darse una ducha.

-Black Star...voy a darme una ducha, ¿Si?-dijo ella, en la puerta, mientras veía como Black Star entrenaba. Black Star asintió y siguió entrenando.

Tsubaki se estaba duchando mientras pensaba:  
"Bien, después de ducharme me pondré la ropa, me pondré a leer, al rato, haré cena y continuaré mi plan..."pensó Tsubaki, y salió de la ducha, se puso la toalla y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Tsubaki, al pasar por la puerta de Black Star se paró y miró hacía el cielo con cara pensativa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Black Star la miró y se sonrojó. "Joder, ¡que buena está Tsubaki!" pensó Black Star, que se quedó sonrojado y embobado mirándola.

Tsubaki sabía que Black Star la estaba mirando, sonrió maléficamente, después puso una cara inocente y lo miró, y al verlo así, embobado, se acercó a la puerta, se puso de cuclillas y preguntó:  
-Black Star...¿estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si...estoy bien...-dijo Black Star y volvió al entrenamiento.

Tsubaki sonrió, después se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso su camisón.

Después cogió su libro y se puso a leer en el sofá.

Cuando Black Star terminó de entrenar, se sentó y se quedó pensando, después miró a Tsubaki y pensó:

"Joder, ¡Qué ganas tengo de sexo! Black Star concéntrate, que solo quedan dos meses..."

Black Star se levantó, se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y le dijo:  
-Tsubaki...

Ella lo miró.

-Tsubaki...tengo hambre...-dijo él sonrojado.

-Voy a hacer la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo ella.

Black Star asintió.

Al rato, Tsubaki puso la mesa, los dos cenaron y se sentaron en el sofá a ver la televisión.

=Perfecto, creo que ya puedo empezar mi plan...=pensó Tsubaki.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, en un tono normal.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-dijo él.

-Túmbate...-dijo ella.

-¿Eh?-dijo Black Star mirándola.

-Túmbate...-dijo Tsubaki mientras lo dejaba tumbado en el sofá, boca arriba, con Tsubaki encima suya. Black Star estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

Tsubaki se echó en su pecho, y rozó sus parte íntimas con el miembro de Black Star.

-Así estoy más cómoda...¿Te importa?-preguntó Tsubaki mirándolo.

-N-no...-dijo Black Star sonrojado, y miró hacía la televisión.

"Perfecto...ahora solo queda la película..."

Tsubaki cogió el mando y cambió el canal, y en la televisión apareció una película porno.

Black Star se sonrojó, Tsubaki le dio al mando para que cambiara, pero no cambiaba. Ella pulsaba el botón repetidas veces, pero no cambiaba, solo bajaba el volumen.

-Que raro...no cambia...-dijo ella.

"¿¡QUÉ?!" se preguntó Black Star, pero por suerte, no se escuchaba la película, y si no miraba, no pasaría nada.

Y el mando no cambiaba, porque Tsubaki, cuando Black Star se fue...cambió los cables del mando, de forma que cuando se le de al botón para cambiar el canal, baje o suba el volumen, en este caso, lo baje.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki sonrojado, ella lo miró y al verlo sonrojado lo besó, Black Star correspondió al beso sin dudarlo.

Poco a poco, Tsubaki hacía los besos más apasionados y acariciaba el pecho de Black Star.

"Mierda, espero no volver a tener una erección..."pensó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star cuando se separaron.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Yo...tengo sueño...me voy a dormir, buenas noches...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y se quitó de encima de Black Star.

Él se incorporó, besó a Tsubaki y se dirigió a su cama.

Tsubaki apagó la televisión y también se dirigió a su cuarto (el de ella).

"Menos mal que tengo un plan B..."pensó Tsubaki, y entró en la cama, y en vez de dormir, se quedó pensando.

Black Star tampoco de durmió, en verdad, no tenía sueño; solo lo había dicho para no volver a tener una erección.

A la media hora, aún no podía dormirse, y suspiró.

De pronto, en su cuarto entró Tsubaki y él se hizo el dormido.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki en un tono bajo.

Black Star hizo como que se despertaba.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tuve una pesadilla...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y se echó hacia un lado para que Tsubaki se tumbara a su lado.

Ella accedió y se tumbó a su lado, pero en vez de dormir mirándolo a él, se dio media vuelta, haciendo que los dos estuvieran mirando hacía el mismo lado, y que las partes íntimas de Tsubaki y el miembro de Black Star se rozaran.

Él se sonrojó, ya si que no se podía dormir, en cambio, al ver a Tsubaki, la vio muy relajada, y dormida.

Aunque en verdad, Tsubaki estaba fingiendo que dormía para poder hacer su plan.

Al rato, Black Star seguía sin poder dormirse, y Tsubaki decidió empezar su plan.

-Hmm...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró extrañado y recordó:

"Hm, es verdad, Tsubaki a veces habla en sueños..."

-Hmmm- volvió a ''decir'' Tsubaki.- *gemido*

"¿¡Ha gemido?!" se preguntó Black Star, y se sonrojó más.

Tsubaki volvió a gemir y dijo:

-Black Star...- queriendo, pues estaba despierta.

"Mierda, ¿¡Está teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo?!" pensó Black Star.

-*gemido**gemido* Black...Star...*gemido*-siguió Tsubaki.

"No, Tsubaki, no gimas por favor..."pensó Black Star, mientras le entraban ganas de tener sexo.

-*gemido*Black Star...*gemido**gemido*

Tsubaki comenzó a jadear, y al rato gimió más fuerte y con más frecuencia.

Black Star supuso que era porque Tsubaki llegó al orgasmo en su sueño, y no pudo evitarlo:

tuvo otra erección.

"Mierda...bueno...Tsubaki está dormida...no se dará cuenta..."pensó Black Star.

Pero Tsubaki no estaba dormida, estaba despierta, y notó la erección.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Black Star.

"Tsubaki..."pensó Black Star, cachondo, caliente y con ganas de sexo." Estoy deseando hacerte gemir yo, y no en tus sueños..."pensó Black Star, y se durmió.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki, tuvo la idea de despertar a Black Star de la siguiente forma:  
Tsubaki estaba encima suya, acariciando su pecho y besándolo, a veces en la boca, a veces en el cuello, pero siempre de una forma suave y dulce para no despertarlo desde el primer momento.

Black Star abrió los ojos de una forma lenta, y al encontrarse a Tsubaki en esa postura se sonrojó.

-Buenos días...-dijo Tsubaki en un tono muy bajo.

-H-hola...-dijo él.

-Black Star...el desayuno ya está...¿te darás una ducha antes o no?-preguntó Tsubaki todavía en ese tono bajo.

-S-si...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó, al separarse, se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

Black Star se incorporó, la vio marcharse y pensó:

"Genial, desde el principio del día ya me pongo cachondo..."

Después se levantó, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó con Tsubaki y los dos se dirigieron al Shibusen.

**~En clase de Stein~**

"Menos mal que Tsubaki no notó mi erección anoche. Pero es que si se pone a gemir... por suerte, por la mañana se me pasó...llega a notarla Tsubaki y..."pensó Black Star.

-Bien, hoy no pude conseguir el animal que íbamos a diseccionar hoy en clase...-gritó Stein.

Todo el mundo se alegró.

-Pero si tengo un vídeo para mostraros...-terminó Stein.

Todo el mundo se molestó.

Stein apagó las luces y tapó las ventanas, quedando así la clase a oscuras, aunque Stein dejó que entrara la luz por una de las ventanas para que nadie hiciera nada a oscuras.

Stein puso el vídeo.

A la mitad del vídeo, todos los que estaban a punto de vomitar, se pusieron a reír, pues alguien había modificado el vídeo y a partir de la mitad, era un vídeo de dos personas teniendo sexo.

Black Star y Tsubaki se miraron, Black Star sonrojado.

Tsubaki se levantó, bajó las escaleras y hablo con Stein.

Nadie consiguió escuchar ni distinguir lo que dijeron, solo vieron a Stein y Tsubaki hablando y a Stein asentir.

Tsubaki sonrió, subió las escaleras y le dijo a Black Star:  
-Vamos fuera...

Black Star asintió, la siguió y los dos salieron hacía fuera del Shibusen, al aire libre.

Black Star se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared, en cambio Tsubaki se apoyó, pero sin sentarse.

-¿Quién coño habrá puesto un vídeo de sexo?-preguntó molesto Black Star.

-Algún gracioso...-dijo Tsubaki para tranquilizar a Black Star.

-Tsubaki...¿Qué le dijiste a Stein para que nos dejara salir?-preguntó Black Star.

-... Le dije que me encontraba mal y que si podías acompañarme a fuera un rato...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió.

-Gracias...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió.

Al rato, Tsubaki y Black Star volvieron a clase y Stein ya había quitado el vídeo.

Black Star suspiró y Tsubaki y él volvieron a su sitio.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Maka a Tsubaki.

-Salimos fuera por lo de Black Star...-contestó Tsubaki.

Maka asintió.

**~Se acaban las clases~**  
**~Apartamento de Tsubaki y Black Star~**

Tsubaki se estaba bañando mientras pensaba.

"Pobre Black Star...poner un vídeo de sexo justo cuando él es adicto al sexo(←Esa parte la piensa con ironía)...lo que no sabe es que yo hablé con el profesor Stein y él aceptó encantado que modificara el vídeo... Tsubaki...eres malvada...Aunque a Black Star ya le queda poco...mañana hace 2 meses sin sexo...aunque yo también tengo ganas..."pensó Tsubaki, y hundió la boca en el agua.

"En verdad desearía tener sexo..."pensó ella, y después se levantó, cogió la toalla, se cubrió y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Black Star estaba viendo la televisión.

"Joder...solo es por la tarde y ya tengo ganas de sexo...pero claro, si Tsubaki me despierta así...si algún gracioso pone un vídeo de sexo..."pensaba Black Star.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Las chicas estaban hablando.

-¿Y qué estás pensando hacer ahora?-preguntó Liz.

-Pensaba ponerlo otra vez cachondo y después pedírselo directamente -dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Y se puso cachondo antes?-preguntó Maka.

-Aja, dos intentos...dos erecciones...-dijo Tsubaki.

«Con los chicos»

-Entonces...¿tuviste otra erección?-preguntó Kid.

-Si,¡pero si ella no se hubiera puesto a gemir, no hubiera pasado!-dijo Black Star.

-Entonces...Tsubaki se fue a dormir contigo...después tuvo un sueño húmedo contigo y se puso a gemir...y tú volviste a tener una erección...-analizó Kid.

-Si...-dijo Black Star.

Soul comenzó a reírse.

Black Star lo miró mal y Soul se calló.

-Bueno...dentro de poco se acaban los tres meses, ¿no?-preguntó Kid.

Black Star asintió, feliz.

_  
**~Tercer mes~**  
_

"Dios...yo también tengo ganas de sexo...y todavía queda un mes...bueno...provocando a Black Star me entretengo un poco...ya solo queda una vez más..."pensó Tsubaki.

"¿Pero como espera Tsubaki que aguante un mes más sin sexo si se pone a provocarme? Como siga así voy a acabar violándola..."pensó Black Star.

Tsubaki y Black Star suspiraron a la vez.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿Suspiraste?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star, mirándola.-¡Tsubaki, un Gran Dios como yo no suspira!-dijo después.

Tsubaki suspiró.

"Estoy deseando..."pensó Tsubaki.

"que estos tres meses..."pensó Black Star.

"se acaben ¡Ya!"pensaron los dos a la vez.

…

**~Días después...~**

**~¡Solo queda una semana!~**

Black Star estaba sentado en el sofá, pensando y reteniendo sus ganas de sexo; o por lo menos, intentándolo.

Tsubaki suspiró y se puso encima de Black Star, quedando así, mirándose, juntando las partes íntimas de Tsubaki con el miembro de Black Star. (espero que sepan a que postura me refiero)

Black Star se sonrojó un poco.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

-Solo queda una semana...y me preguntaba...-dijo ella, provocándolo un poco.

Black Star asintió, un poco sonrojado.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, y después, comenzó a besar el cuello de Black Star.

-T-Tsubaki...¿Q-qué haces?-preguntó él, sonrojado.

-Black Star...-dijo ella, besando su cuello.-Ah~

-¿¡H-has gemido?!-preguntó Black Star, sonrojándose más.

-Black Star...solo queda una semana...olvidémosla...-dijo ella, que seguía besando el cuello de él.- Oh~...Ah~...-gimió ella, para provocarle.

-T-Tsubaki...para...-dijo él, sonrojado, aunque le encantaba lo que Tsubaki estaba haciendo.

-Ah~...-siguió Tsubaki.-Oh~...Ah, Ah, Ah~...-siguió ella.

-Tsubaki...para o me vas a provocar otra...eso...-dijo él.

-Black Star...-le susurró ella al oído, parando de besar su cuello y gemir.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente atendió.

-Black Star...-le susurró al oído, en un tono provocador. -Llévame a la cama, desnúdame, hazme gemir, provócame un orgasmo y hazme gritar tu nombre una y otra vez...

Black Star tragó saliva e intentó evitarlo, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo:  
¡Erección salvaje apareció! _(Estilo Pokémon)_

-Black Star...estás teniendo una erección...-dijo Tsubaki, volviendo a besar su cuello.

Black Star asintió.

-Black Star...olvidemos esta semana...-dijo ella, acariciando el pecho de Black Star.

Black Star disfrutó de aquello, pero después sacudió su cabeza, cogió de los hombros a Tsubaki, la apartó de él y seriamente le dijo:  
-Tsubaki...yo quiero recuperarme del todo. Y yo te quiero, te amo, te deseo, me encantaría hacerte mía, pero no esta noche. Tendrás que esperarte...

Tsubaki se quedó callada un momento, mirándolo, después sonrió y lo abrazó, rodeándolo por el cuello.

Black Star se quedó un poco extrañado.

Cuando Tsubaki se separó de él, emocionada y feliz, asintió.

-No entiendo...¿no deberías estar triste?-preguntó Black Star, extrañado.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Black Star...te estuve provocando yo de muchas maneras...quería saber si podías aguantar o no...-aclaró ella.

-Espera...¿Que cosas has hecho para intentar provocarme?-preguntó él.

-Pues...fui yo la que se puso ese camisón revelador...fui yo la que me senté en tus piernas y tuviste una erección...fui yo la que cambió los cables del mando para que, el día que me tumbé encima tuya y puse la película porno, no cambiara...fui yo la que fingió tener un sueño húmedo contigo y se puso a gemir...fui yo la que te despertó de esa manera tan provocadora...fui yo quien modificó el vídeo de Stein...- dijo ella.

-¿¡fuiste tú la que hiciste todo eso?!-preguntó Black Star.

-Si...perdón...-dijo ella.

-¿¡Perdón?!¡¿Tú haces esto y me pides perdón?!-preguntó Black Star.

-¿S-si?-preguntó Tsubaki, miedosa.

Black Star la miró fijamente, serio. Tsubaki tragó saliva y cerró lo ojos.

-¡Tsubaki, eso es estupendo!¡no hay porque pedir perdón!-dijo él mientras la tumbaba y se quedaba encima de ella.

-¿A si?-preguntó ella, extrañada.

-¡Claro!¡Tsubaki me encanta que vayas tan sexy y que me digas esas cosas! Pero me tienes que prometer que también lo harás cuando pase esta semana-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió y Black Star la besó.

-Yo también tengo ganas de que pase esta semana...-dijo Tsubaki, al separarse.

Black Star sonrió y Tsubaki lo imitó.

**~¡GRAN DÍA!~**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo Tsubaki, alegre.

Black Star abrió los ojos lentamente, la miró, sonrió y le dijo:

-Hoy es el gran día...

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star la cogió por la cintura, la tiró en su cama, se puso encima suya y la besó.

-Black Star...primero hay que ir al Shibusen...-dijo ella, al separarse.

Black Star suspiró, y no muy animado dijo:

-Está bien...- y se levantó para ir a la ducha.

Tsubaki sonrió, suspiró y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

**~En el Shibusen~**

-¡YAHOO!¡Ni se les ocurra molesta hoy al gran Dios!-gritó animado Black Star, en el pico más alto del Shibusen.

-Casi lo prefería desanimado porque estaba castigado sin hacer el amor 3 meses...-dijo Kid, al observar la escena.

-Es normal que se emocione, lleva 3 meses...eso es demasiado para él...no sé ni como no a violado a Tsubaki...-dijo Soul.

Tsubaki suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, esperando ansiosa que tocara la campana de salida.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

Black Star bajó al lado de Tsubaki y le dijo:

-Vamos...cuanto antes entremos, antes saldremos y nos iremos a casa a jugar...-dijo él mientras le agarraba el trasero a Tsubaki.

Ella dio un pequeño salto y rió.

**~Se acaban las clases, POR FIN~**

-¡Chicos, no podemos quedarnos a hablar, tenemos prisa!-dijo Tsubaki, corriendo junto a Black Star camino a su apartamento.

…

Black Star abrió la puerta de una patada mientras se besaba con Tsubaki. La acorraló en la pared más cercana, se separó de ella un segundo para coger aire y apresuradamente volvió a besarla.

Tsubaki le quitó la camiseta, deseosa de volver a besarlo, como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y nada más quitarse la camiseta, la volvió a besar.

-Vamos a la cama...-dijo Tsubaki al separarse.

Black Star asintió y la siguió a su habitación, que era la más cercana.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, la tiró con cuidado en la cama y se puso encima de ella, y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, dirigiéndose poco a poco a su pecho.

-Black Star...-la llamó ella, disfrutando de los besos de su novio.

Black Star no contestó.

-Black Star...hazme gemir...-dijo ella.

Black Star sonrió, le quitó la camiseta y le dijo:

-Echo.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

Él besó su cuello y dijo:

-Tsubaki...quiero hacerte de todo...

-Pues hazlo...

-¿No te enfadaras?

-No

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¿Seguro?

-Black Star...-dijo ella, agarrándole por el rostro y haciendo que se miraran fijamente.

-Hazme de todo- le pidió.

Y él ya no pudo resistirlo más. La besó apasionadamente, moviendo su lengua por todas las partes de la boca de Tsubaki.

Pasó sus manos por sus deseosas curvas. Le agarró el trasero, a lo que ella se separó y gimió. Hacía tanto que deseaba aquello.

Black Star la miró y Tsubaki igual. Volvieron a besarse y Tsubaki le quitó los pantalones a Black Star mientras él seguí besándole el pecho, dándole pequeños mordisquitos y quitándole los pantalones cortos.

Se quitaron la ropa completamente, acariciándose por todas partes. Deseaban tocarse otra vez, sentir que el otro lo deseaba, ser solo uno.

…

…

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama desnudos.

Habían hecho el amor numerosas veces aquella vez, numerosos orgasmos, numerosas posturas, numerosas sensaciones, numerosos gritos y gemidos de placer.

-Mm...que bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Y pensar que eres multi-orgásmica...-dijo Black Star.

-He echado esto mucho de menos.-dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Black Star.

-Yo también- admitió él.

-MM...cuando estuvimos en esos tres meses, se me ocurrió algo...-dijo ella, mientras se ponía encima de Black Star.

-dime

-días de sexo

-¿eh?

-Días sin salir de la cama. Solo para urgencias muy graves, pero todo el santo día haciendo el amor...

-... Me parece estupendo-dijo él. Volteó a Tsubaki y comenzó a besarla otra vez...

Se pusieron a jugar, a hacerse cosquillas, a reír...cosas que querían hacer desde hace tanto...

Y desde aquel día, cada fin de mes (día 30, y 30 y 31 si era un mes con 31), celebraban sus días solos en la cama. Quizás con algo de sirope de chocolate, con fresas, con condones de sabores, sin ninguno...

* * *

**¡Por fin termino este fic!**

**¡Fue el tercero que comencé a escribir, y antes de terminar este, ya he escrito 22!**

**¡aleluya! Reviews please ;)**


End file.
